Divergent Waters
by PercyJacksonlover13purple
Summary: Percy is Abnegation. Annabeth is Candor. What happens when they both end up in Dauntless with the rest of the 7. terrible summaries just read!


**This is my first crossover. Have fun reading!**

* * *

Annabeth

I avoided the mirror because even though I wasn't Abnegation I didn't want to look at myself today. It was the day of the aptitude test and I really hoped I wouldn't get Candor. I myself wanted Erudite or Dauntless. I was a straight A student and incredibly fearless. I couldn't stand my own faction, we always have to tell the truth and I was too much of a liar.

I decided to walk to school today without even talking to my parents. I hated them and they knew it, thus the telling the truth thing. I wasn't even paying attention when I bumped into a boy. He wore gray so he was obviously a Stiff. I looked up into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Sea-green, beautiful.

"I'm sorry. It was completely my fault." I raised an eyebrow. Another reason I most definitely wanted Dauntless. Abnegation was too selfless and I couldn't be that selfless if I tried. "No it was my fault. I'm Annabeth by the way." He smiled. "I'm Percy." Percy? Most Stiffs had dull and old fashioned names like Joseph and Sue. Percy was very unusual.

"So the attitude test is today. You nervous at all?" He stopped smiling. "I'm not getting Abnegation at all. I'm way too selfish." I smirked. An Abnegation born? Selfish? You have got to be kidding me. "I hope I don't get Candor I heard some bad things about their initiation."

"I've heard about those. Don't they give you some sort of truth serum and ask you a ton of embarrassing questions?" I nod. I couldn't do that. I have too many secrets. Especially with the aptitude test today. I just return the smile to the boy and we walk to the school.

* * *

Percy

Annabeth was the girl's name. She was so pretty. Of course being an Abnegation I couldn't think about myself. I couldn't wait for the aptitude test to tell me I wasn't Abnegation. Piper walks up to me and nudges my arm. She's extremely beautiful and also Abnegation so you know where that leads.

"Heard you had a run in with a Candor. You okay?" I nodded and flashed a smile. "So what's with you? What's going on with that Dauntless boy, um Jason?" She smiled. That was a sign that showed she incredibly wanted to date him. I spotted the Candor girl and smiled. She noticed me and grinned but didn't say anything. I frowned. At least I was being friendly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I waited for them to call my name for the Aptitude test. I sat at the lunch table with Piper and Frank. That's when I heard the girls name.

"Annabeth Chase." She followed the Dauntless women inside and I sighed. Maybe she would get the exact Faction she wanted. I wanted more than anything Dauntless. She radiated wisdom so she probably wanted Erudite. I sighed again.

It was just me and frank after Piper had been called so I sat there with him and just talked about some things going on.

"Perseus Jackson."

I jumped at the name. I followed the same Dauntless women that took Annabeth. She flashed a smile. "Sit down and drink this. The test will start soon after." I did as she said. After I drank I started to feel drowsy. I soon fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I was suddenly in a room with two baskets. One had bread one had cheese. "Choose." I jumped. Where did that come from? "Choose." Did it mean the bread or knife? I guess it was getting irritated of my indecisiveness. The baskets disappeared and a dog came in growling. I tried to remember what I learned about dogs in class. They could smell fear is all I remember right now and considering how much I'm sweeting I'd say I'm pretty scared.

I got down on the ground and prayed that it was the right choice. I felt its breath on my neck. You, I'm going to die. Then I heard a playful bark. I looked up. The dog had completely gone from scary to cute. How does that happen?

I pet it when I heard the little girl. "Puppy!" The dog turned on her and growled. It lunged but I tackled it and as I hit the ground the dog disappears. I look around and see a guy holding a newspaper. There's a wanted thing on the back and the guy looks at me. "Do you know this guy?" I have to admit he looks familiar but I better not tell this guy that. "He doesn't look like someone I would know."

"you're lying!"

"No I'm not!"

"You could _save_ me! Just tell me if you know him!"

I sighed. "I'm sorry but I don't."

* * *

Annabeth

I woke up from the test and looked at the Dauntless Lady, Tori, I think? "That was, um, different." She walked off. Different? How can an Aptitude test be different? She came back in and looked at me. "what happened?" She looked at me and sighed. "your results were inconclusive."

What? "Each stage eliminates one or more of the factions. In your case only two have been ruled out." Only two? How is that possible?

"if you had taken the cheese on stage one you would have been changed into a different scenario and you would have confirmed Amity but you didn't so Amity was ruled out. Choosing to lie to the man about the knowing the guy that ruled out Candor."

At least I wasn't in Candor. "Standing up to the dog suggested Dauntless but taking the knife would have too. Your intelligent response to the dog showed Erudite but you indecisiveness on stage one perplexed it. Not letting the dog attack the girl suggested Abnegation but when the man said you _save_ him you still chose to lie."

What did this mean? Has this happened before? "From what I have gathered it seems you show equal qualities for Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation. It's called…" She checked the room to see if anyone was around. "…Divergence."

"What does that-"

"Being Divergent is dangerous. If I were you I would just go home and not mention this to anyone. Okay?" I nodded and she sent me out. "Be careful Annabeth."

_What did this mean? What was Divergence? Why was it dangerous?_ All these questions were running through my mind as I ran down the street. I hid in my secret place for a few hours then decided I should go home. I ran towards my house when I ran into a boy who turned my day upside down. Percy.

* * *

Percy

I was freaking out about this Divergence thing when I bumped into Annabeth. She looked like she had been crying. "Hey what's wrong?" She wrapped her arms around me and cried into my shirt. This took me really of guard. Normal people don't just run up to someone from Abnegation and hug them, especially people you just met.

"Aptitude test stunk that's it." She let go and rubbed her eyes. "Sorry."

"How about I walk you back to Candor? You seem like you could use a buddy." She nodded. I started to walk in the direction of Candor when she stopped abruptly. "Percy?"

"Yeah."

She sighed. "Nothing." She ran up beside me and I heard her mumble something but she just sighed again. She looked into my eyes and for once I noticed hers weren't blue. They were stormy grey. It made her even more beautiful. I smiled hoping tomorrow would be a good day.

* * *

**So I'll update as much as possible okay? C ya laterz!**


End file.
